Working Late In The Hub
by Camille12345
Summary: Jack finds Ianto working in his office and wants to have some fun. THIS IS SLASH, YAOI, PAIRING, PWP, PORN, SMUT, EXPLICIT SEX, ETC. Don't like it, don't read it. Please R&R, if i get enough good reviews I will continue. Enjoy!


This is my first story ever, please read and review, all feedback is appreciated. I left the end vague because I could write some more but I want to see how you like it before I do so.

Here it goes!

* * *

Ianto had been working in Jack's office for hours trying to sort out the gigantic pile of files on the man's desk. Completely absorbed in his work, he didn't hear his boss creeping up behind him.

Jack observed his lover mumbling about where the different unsorted documents should go. Deciding he wanted to see more, he swung his arms around Ianto's waist.

"Christ" Ianto screamed in surprise.

"Gotcha" Jack whispered in his ear.

"I thought you had gone out with the others to get a drink" Ianto said when he recognised the incredibly sexy voice.

"I did, I've been gone for two hours now and you haven't moved"

"Has it already been two hours" Ianto asked in disbelief.

"Yes and I've been thinking of your body that whole time"

"Well I'm sorry to have to disappoint you _sir_ but _I_ have work to do" The office errand boy said as he tried to free himself of Jack's grip.

"What, taking care of that pile of junk on my desk, they're not as important as our sex life" Jack replied as he tightened his grip.

"Are you kidding, I found a request for an audience in front of the queen in that _pile of junk_ as you say"

"Oh forget about the queen, I've already met her, she's not all that fun. But I wouldn't say no to meeting prince Harry, he would be worth doing, I mean meeting of course" He quickly added.

"I sure hope for the sake of you're sex life with me that was just a trip of you're tongue" Ianto replied still trying to break loose of the captain's arms with a flare of jealousy in his eyes.

"Come on, you know me better than that"

"Exactly"

"Anyway, if I finished all of your organising will you consider going on a wild ride with me" Jack said with his devilish grin.

"Sure, if it means you'll let me breathe" Ianto replied "But, whatever, you do, please don't just throw them in the garbage" He added knowing his lover well.

"Who do you think I am" Jack said as he let go of Ianto and walked to the opposite side of the office. "I recycle" he said with a wide smile as he took hold of the recycling box and swept all of the objects on the desk in it while Ianto watched in horror.

"WHAT DID YOU DO, I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THAT FOR HOURS" Ianto screamed.

"Well now you're done and were going to have sex" Jack said very calmly.

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHEN TO HAVE SEX YOU IDIOT" Ianto continued to scream.

"No, Jack admitted, but I can do this" Jack said as he made his way across the room to plant a kiss on the Welsh man's lips.

Ianto was so surprised at how fast Jack was going, he hardly opposed any resistance when Jack's tongue made its way into his mouth. As the two tongues battled for dominance, Jack had moved closer and had once again his lover in his arms.

After several minutes of this game of cat and mouse between their tongues, Ianto finally broke free of the older man's lips.

"You're right, I do need a shag desperately" He admitted in a low voice that resembled more a growl.

"I knew it!" Jack said in a victorious tone as he started to undo Ianto's shirt ferociously.

"Easy there tiger" Ianto said in a sensual tone, "Let me take care of you first" He added as he lowered himself to Jack's crotch level where he knew he would find a throbbing erection as he had been feeling it being rubbed against his hip for the last ten minutes.

Ianto slowly undid Jack's belt looking lustfully into his lover's eyes and licking his lips as he did so. Once he had thrown the belt into a corner, he attacked the zipper on Jack's pant, pulling it down using his teeth while his hands were busy going up and down the inside of Jack's hips, taunting him.

Just as Ianto had expected, when he lowered Jack's pants and boxers to his knees, his already stiffened penis jumped out, twitching with excitement.

Ianto grabbed a hold of Jack's balls and squeezed them lightly as he took the head of Jack's cook into his mouth and taping the slit with his tongue. This made Jack wince and Ianto wondered if it was of pain or of pleasure.

He could feel the American's hand pressing gently on his head, wanting him to take him all in.

Ianto gladly obeyed his lover's silent request, wrapping his mouth over the man's ten and a half inch long cock and taking it all in. Ignoring his gag reflex and using Jack's moans as a guide, he started pumping the dick with his mouth.

As he went up and down the shaft, he was playing with Jack's balls, massaging them and tugging gently on them. When he started tasting the pre-cum, he released the erection from his mouth and turned his attention to the tightening balls. While stroking his lover's cock he took one nut into his mouth and sucked on it until it was completely covered with his saliva. After he had taken care on the first half of the nut sack, he sucked the other ball into his mouth while releasing the other one and working on coating it just like he did with the previous.

All the while he was doing so, he had not broken contact with Jack's eyes and could see in them pure ecstasy and bliss.

When Ianto felt the familiar tingling feeling at the base of Jack's cock that announced an eminent cumming, he switched again from the balls to the shaft, taking it all in just as he did before. While Ianto's tongue was roaming every inch of Jack's massive dick, Ianto started sucking and could already taste the salty pre-cum in the back of his mouth.

As the shaking at the base of the dick became stronger, Ianto sucked faster and Jack moaned louder till he came.

When Jack came, his semen instantly filled Ianto's mouth so much, cum started to spill from the sides of the devoted partner's mouth. Quickly responding to the change of events, Ianto swallowed as fast as he could the seemingly never-ending arrival of cum into his mouth before too much had leaked from the sides.

All the while he was cumming, Jack was screaming Ianto's name at the top of his lung, so loud, Ianto feared people outside would hear them even tough they were deep underground. He has his head back and his eyes closed focusing on the feeling of cumming into Ianto's mouth.

When Jack had finally gone dry after what seemed hours for Ianto pure only a few seconds for Jack, Ianto stood up and passed his finger around his mouth and licking it as to get every last drop of the man's cum in him.

"How was that for sex?" Ianto asked as he watched his boss still trying to recover from the powerful orgasm

"You're off to a great start." He said when he had finally recovered his senses.

"Start?" Ianto repeated in disbelief.

"Well ya, I was talking about a full course meal, not just a blow-job, no matter how great it was." Jack answered in his calm way that always made Ianto angry because it felt like he was being taken for granted.


End file.
